


Avalanche

by RiddleMeEvil



Series: Master's Birthday Stories 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avalanche, Blood, Dying together, Force Bonds, Freezing, Gen, Ice, M/M, Paralysis, Snow, but it's okay because they're together, but this time there's no getting out of it, crushed body parts, fluff..?, ice tombs, obikin, the boys are in trouble again what's new, tiny tiny romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: It was freezing. They were trapped and broken.And this time, there was no way out.But maybe that was okay, because they were together.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obi_theKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obi_theKenobi/gifts).



> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> I'm not.
> 
> Master dear, this is for you. Happy Birthday!

The excruciatingly loud crash and rumbling of the collapsing tunnel still echoed in his ears, and his head spun. He didn't know how long it had been since the snowy caves had caved in on him and his companion, he didn't know what way was up— all he knew was that the darkness was so absolute he couldn't see his trembling fingers, raised just inches from his face, and all he could feel was agony, sharp and cold.

He reached into the Force— a morbid, knowing and steady dark pulse in the vast energy, and he recoiled from it, unable and unwilling to believe what it sang of. He twisted to his back and hissed with pain; a large shard of icy rock was digging into his spine, and he could feel a hot and sticky wetness— such a contrast to the cold of the snow around him, suffocating him within this icy sepulcher— dripping from his back and side. He managed to drag his human hand, almost numb from the cold, towards his belt, searching for his comm and lightsaber.

His comm wasn't there, but his saber was, his hand closing around its cold hilt and he sighed in relief, his breath hitching from pain as he ignited the weapon over himself. The azure blade gleamed in the cold, clear air, the crystal snow and ice shimmering in the blue light, casting strange shadows over the pale and drawn face of Anakin Skywalker. He somehow slipped his arm under himself and forced his body to sit up, golden curls matted with blood brushing the low hanging ceiling.

Looking down with tiny, short and painful breaths, he winced at the dark blood pooling beside his body, pouring from the wounds he couldn't see but most definitely could feel at an alarming rate.

His eyes flickered over his abdomen and down his hips to his legs, and eyes— as blue as his blade— widened. He couldn't feel them at all, couldn't feel the cold creeping in on the limbs like he could on the rest of his body...

In a panic, he jerked backwards, dragging himself on his cybernetic arm with his lightsaber held high, and pain exploded through his back and upper body— but he still felt nothing in his legs.

His trembling increased, a cry of terror and agony slipping from trembling lips with a puff of mist as his mind struggled to comprehend the truth.

He, Anakin Skywalker, had lost complete and total feeling in his legs— was paralyzed, unfit for battle, would never be able to spar or race, fight at his Master's side again or cuddle beside him, feeling the strong and slim legs wrap around his own...

Wait.

Master.

 _Obi-Wan_.

He was here!!!

Anakin's head swung around, his saber held high for more light as he searched the tiny ice cavern for his best friend and secret lover. In the back of his mind he noted how his vision was blurry, shifting and spinning and shapes blurring before him, but he brushed this all aside, his eyes finally zeroing in on a motionless figure half covered by the ice and rock.

Icy tendrils of fear coiled in his gut— Obi-Wan was still, _too_  still, and Anakin couldn't even see the slight puffs of mist over his face for breath. His heart stopped, the silence screaming in his ears.

 _No_.

"Obi-Wan!" He called, voice shaking. "Obi-Wan!!" He exclaimed, struggling to drag his tortured and unresponsive body towards the other Jedi, limp on the cold, snowy floor.

"Master, please— _Force_ , can you hear me? _Master_.." His voice caught and he sobbed brokenly, jamming his saber hilt into the snow to stand the light source up. Now with both hands free, Anakin struggled to flip himself to his stomach, tears of agony— emotional and physical— pouring down his cheeks, hot against the icy skin. He used his mechanical hand to drag his body with tiny, pained grunts through the snow in the low cavern, halting every few inches for breath.

It seemed to take hours to get to Obi-Wan's side, and he collapsed beside him, black spots in his vision and almost no air in his lungs. He gulped for the oxygen he needed and finally regained the will to sit up, nausea crashing over him once he saw the gruesome trail of smeared blood in his wake. He realized distantly that there seemed to be more blood _outside_  of his body than within..

There were more important things. _Obi-Wan. Yes._

His legs were still completely useless but he ignored them, hands reaching to grab Obi-Wan by the shoulders. The Master's lower body was pinned beneath large chunks of ice, too large for Anakin to move. He took a large breath, hands slipping to Obi-Wan's neck. His pulse was faint but there, and Anakin sighed in relief as he saw the faint puffs of air rising above his unconscious lover's face.

He pressed a lingering, affectionate kiss to the cold forehead, slick with sweat and blood, reaching for the comm still attached to his lover's belt. He detached it and flipped it on but it was only static, and he tried for ages to get it to work— doing everything he could think of, every trick and shortcut years of working with machines had taught him. Finally he gave up, and with a growl of frustration threw it at the ground with a muffled thump.

He looked again at Obi-Wan, shivering as he brushed the red hair from his face. It was so cold here, and the blood loss made it even worse. He had no way of reaching Rex on the outside, no way of dislodging Obi-Wan from the mountain of snow and ice pinning him in place... He shook the unconscious man's shoulders, waves of fear and hopelessness crashing over him.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, _please_..!"

His voice echoed in the tiny space, the little, isolated and terribly silent ice room that he knew would be their last— But no, he couldn't think of the words, thinking them would make it real.

He reached in terror through their Bond, prodding the elder Jedi back into groggy consciousness.

Blue-green eyes fluttered open, a haze of pain overtaking his features, and Obi-Wan's lips parted, a groan of agony the likes of which Anakin had never heard in his life tearing from his throat. A wall of pain slammed between them, doubling Anakin over until Obi-Wan brought up hastily constructed shields, dragging his torment back into his own mind. Anakin gasped in horror, hunching over the limp figure.

"O-Obi-Wan.." He sobbed out, fingers catching his Master's bruised hand. The older man cracked a smile, a weak shadow of his usual serene, happy, affectionate grin, hiding a wince of pain.

"A-Anakin.. _Ahh_.." He moaned, the breath leaving his lungs at the pure fire his lower half felt, in such sharp contrast to the cold encasing them in this awful, white tomb.

Anakin struggled to pull Obi-Wan's head into his numb lap, awkwardly moving until he was situated to protect the Master's head from any falling objects.

"What? What is it? Can you tell me? _Obi-Wan_.."

Trembling fingers caressed the cold features in his lap, tracing blue lips that were desperately trying to smile up at him.

Obi-Wan gazed into his eyes, a look of such heartbreak and agony there that it brought fresh tears to Anakin's own. He let out another gasping sob, ignoring the pain and weakness in his body.

"Anakin— Padawan mine, I _can't_.. _Force, it hurts_." His voice broke, pain written in each syllable, and Anakin again reached into their Bond to ascertain the depths of injury. He could feel the remaining blood drain from his face at what he found. Obi-Wan could sense his hesitation to speak, and gazed up with a knowing look on his ghostly white face.

"It's bad, isn't it." He whispered calmly, eyes closing as he tried to accept what he knew was to come.

Anakin laughed mirthlessly, almost a sob, and it echoed insanely back at them from the walls of ice.

"Bad isn't what I'd call it— Obi-Wan, your _legs_... They're completely.. They're crushed."

 _Pulverized_ , his mind whispered. _Demolished_ — bone shattered, blood leaking unceasingly from his body, nerves and muscles torn and exposed and on _fire_...

It was a miracle he was coherent.

A miracle he was still alive.

And they both knew that unless help came soon he wouldn't be— _they_ wouldn't be.

Obi-Wan reached a shaking hand to caress Anakin's cheek.

"And you, dearest one?" He whispered tenderly, cupping the Knight's jaw. "What's wrong? I can tell.. Something is off.."

Anakin leaned into his hand, covering it with his own.

"I-I can't feel my legs," He said, mind numb. Obi-Wan stilled in shock, horror leaking through the Force. "Nothing— absolutely nothing. It's like they aren't even _there_ , but.. I can _see_  them.." His voice cracked, high with terror and heavy with the knowledge neither of them could accept.

" _Stars_ , Anakin..." Obi-Wan's pained voice said, face staring with a completely different yet just as painful agony into Anakin's.

"You think— Paralyzed? _Anakin_.."

Anakin sobbed for a moment, heaving in a sharp breath and breaking off with a hacking cough. Obi-Wan struggled to help him but let out a tortured shriek when he shifted his broken body too much, the color leaving his face completely.

"Force help us.. Oh, _Padawan_."

He sobbed suddenly, and Anakin spit out a mouthful of blood, turning to look at Obi-Wan in concern. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, glistening in the blue light from his saber.

"Anakin." He said, guilt painted over his face and weaving through their Bond in the Force.

"I'm so sorry, dear one, so very sorry.."

Anakin cried, too, their tears mingling and hands clasped tightly, the Knight's body curled as well as he could make it around his lover's.

"I.. I tried to get the comm working, but.." He trailed off into an ashamed whisper. "Master, it's not.. It's broken and you're _dying_  and I'm _paralyzed_ and it's _so cold_.."

Obi-Wan shook his head, tugging weakly on Anakin's shoulder.

"Lay with me, Anakin.." He said softly. "We know how this ends. This time.."

He swallowed hard, the words he would say next obviously hurting him more than anything else.

In this moment, Obi-Wan hated himself more than anything else in the galaxy, hated himself for being the one to condemn his beloved friend, Padawan and lover to this fate.

"This time we won't get out of it. There's only so many times we can, after all..."

Anakin let his failing body fall beside Obi-Wan's, a numb foot accidentally kicking his saber out of the snow. It hit the ground and hissed, the light dimming to half as bright in their icy cavern.

"You.." He sighed, pain overtaking him once more. "You're right. I just wish.. I wish the Seps wouldn't win. I don't see how they _won't_  with us—"

"There are still capable Jedi out there, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, strong and sure, and Anakin took comfort from his tone. "The Light _will_  win. The Republic will live on. And we will be one with the Force."

Anakin nodded against his shoulder, lids drooping halfway closed. Distantly, he noticed that their voice were getting fainter and more slurred.

"One with the Force, Master.. You and me. Always, just how it should be."

He could _feel_ rather than hear Obi-Wan open his mouth to agree but he was wracked by a full body shudder, his shields crumbling between their minds. Anakin grasped his hand more tightly.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan," He whispered over the other man's pained whimpers, his agony so great he was literally incapable of speech.

"We can share this, this last pain. It'll be easier, together."

Beyond words, Obi-Wan let relief and love flood Anakin's mind, so intense it almost blocked out the pain that tortured their bodies. The icy air made the torment double, and they closed themselves off from their frozen, bleeding bodies, retreating deep within their Bond together.

They knew that they were dying, almost dead already, and they welcomed it— welcomed the final rest after so long fighting, so long hurting and hiding and praying for the other..

Praised the Force for hearing their prayers to go together, side by side and hand in hand.

In those last moments they pushed away all regrets, filling themselves with the Light of the Force and their love and the joy of being together, a last, lingering pulse of affection between the minds of the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear before they merged themselves completely, dissolving to the Force as one.


End file.
